


Man's Best Friend

by agrajag



Series: I Will Go Down with My Friends [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: It was as if he hadn't known what was missing. Once his dad said they could adopt Duchess, Ernest realized she was what their family needed. He had already started to be kinder toward his dad thanks to his talks with Lucien, and with Duchess around, Ernest found himself much calmer. It was getting to a point where they were almost never arguing. (Though part of that might have been due to the fact that Ernest had no reason to purposefully antagonize his dad. Who know positive attention would give him a reason to stop lashing out?)





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> like, i write a lot of fluff but this turned into some of the fluffiest i've ever written

It was as if he hadn't known what was missing. Once his dad said they could adopt Duchess, Ernest realized she was what their family needed. He had already started to be kinder toward his dad thanks to his talks with Lucien, and with Duchess around, Ernest found himself much calmer. It was getting to a point where they were almost never arguing. (Though part of that might have been due to the fact that Ernest had no reason to purposefully antagonize his dad. Who know positive attention would give him a reason to stop lashing out?) It sucked that Lucien couldn't come over to his house since he was allergic, but Amanda was over at every possibly opportunity.

"You're only friends with me because of Duchess," Ernest joked the one day.

Amanda, however knew him too well and immediately stopped Duchess's belly rubs and focused all her attention on Ernest. Much to Duchess's dismay. "That's not true. Sure, it's awesome to pet this lovely lady, but we _are_ actually friends. I like _you_. And if I didn't, I wouldn't be here. Dog or not. So you don't have to worry, okay?"

Ernest pulled his hood up and cinched it shut so Amanda couldn't see the effect her words had on him, but he mumbled a "thanks."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His dad had said Ernest would have to assume responsibility and step up when it came to taking care of Duchess, but he seemed more than happy to help out. He'd accompany Ernest when it was time for Duchess's evening walk after dinner. Sure, he would chastise Ernest for vaping, but those walks quickly became Ernest's favorite part of the day.

Not that he'd tell his dad that.

Yeah, they had actual conversations now, but Ernest was still a teenage boy. He wasn't too keen to talk to his dad about everything. Especially... mushy feelings. Lucien was the only person he'd ever been comfortable talking to about that. He had to give credit where credit was due, though. His dad had gotten better at not trying to force him to talk about anything he didn't want to. He did, however, still offer unsolicited advice that Ernest didn't understand half the time. Or well, at least, it took him some time to figure it out like the time his dad warned him to be careful with his heart. It took about a week, and a Friday movie night with Ernest dozing off with his head in Lucien's lap, for him to realize his dad must think Lucien was like, stringing him along. Which, honestly, pissed Ernest off. How could his dad think so little of Lucien? Ernest would have invited Lucien over for dinner to prove his dad wrong, but he kinda couldn't do that now with Duchess.

Ernest didn't have to worry about it for too long. An opportunity to clear things arose on one of their evening walks. Ernest felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and smiled softly when he saw it was from Lucien. His dad sighed. Ernest looked up just in time to see him glaring before he quickly looked away.

"Why do you hate Lucien so much?" Ernest asked. He figured it was best to be direct.

"I don't _hate_ Lucien," his dad protested. Ernest rolled his eyes. "Alright, so he does annoy me sometimes. He does love to contradict teachers, so you can't entirely blame me."

Ernest couldn't help it. He laughed.

"I'm just worried that he might hurt you, Ernest," his dad continued.

"Why would he do that? Like, kids these days don't just beat each other up for fun or something."

"I don't mean physically, son."

Ernest stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh."

So they were having _this_ conversation, then.

Duchess, surprised by the sudden stop, accidentally yanked on her leash. She back tracked and nudged Ernest's leg with her nose. The force of it almost knocked him over. He pet her head gently to let her know he was alright. His dad stayed a few paces ahead to give Ernest some space, but that didn't stop him from reverting back to old habits.

"You know you can talk to me about... Lucien. If you want."

"There's nothing to talk about. Lucien is my friend."

"Alright, but you want something else, right?"

Ernest groaned. "I don't want something else. I like being Lucien's friend. And I'm not going to stop being his friend, no matter what you say."

His dad took a step toward him but stopped when Ernest visibly flinched. "I'm not going to forbid you to see him. I'm just worried. He's older than you, and he'll move on fast, and you'll..."

"Lucien's not like that! Just because Papa..." Ernest froze. "I shouldn't have said..."

"No, you're right," his dad said quickly. "I shouldn't let my past rule my life."

"I guess I'm kinda guilty of doing that, too."

Duchess was starting to get restless, so Ernest started walking again. His dad fell in line with them and the mood shifted back to something comfortable. 

"I know Papa leaving has negatively affected both of us. It's something I should work on and not take out on you... or Lucien."

"And I'll, uh..."

"You've been doing great, Ernest," his dad said with a smile. One of his genuine ones. "Don't think I haven't noticed the change."

"Well, I gotta be responsible for Duchess," Ernest joked. Duchess's ears perked up at her name, and Ernest went to pet her, but his dad beat him to it.

"And you've been doing an excellent job."

"Thanks. And, uh, Dad? I think I like boys."

Ernest waited for his dad to say "duh, I knew" or well, his version of that, but he thankfully didn't. "Thank you for trusting me to say that, son."

"But that doesn't mean I like Lucien, alright? Just because _you_ like boys, you don't like every boy ever."

His dad suddenly looked extremely serious. "But I do. I love every man I see. Men are just so handsome."

"Ew, Dad," Ernest said, but he was laughing.

They had made it back to the cul-de-sac by then, and the conversation ended as they rounded Duchess inside. She never seemed to want to go back in after a walk, but in no time she'd be curled up in her dog bed as if she belonged there forever. Ernest made sure her water bowl was full and got ready for bed. Before he could head upstairs, his dad stopped him.

"Hey, how about I call Mr. Bloodmarch and see about the four of us having dinner at their place on Saturday? Does that sound alright?"

Ernest smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> little random tidbit: so i still haven't beaten mat's first mini-game and after playing it how many times, my roommate became obsessed with the song and to make a long story short, we're going to see PUP in september lmao
> 
> also good news: this series is going to go on forever! or for awhile at least i've already started the next piece


End file.
